Counter Parts?
by DigiDiva Dai
Summary: Another story from the depths of my mind... Kensuke, Yamachi, Yaoi, Yuri, ... The Digidestineds take a trip and meet some very interesting people.
1. Beginning

_______________  
FRIDAY- DD Meeting  
_______________  
  
"We're going to the United states?" Takeru asked.  
"Yeah! We're going to go visit Willis!" Daisuke grinned.  
"Cool!" Miyako shouted. "I can't wait to see him again!"  
"I've heard a lot about this Willis. I'm looking forward to meeting him." said Ken.  
"Great! We're leaving tommorrow for one week! So go pack!"  
Everone separated. Each returning to their own homes to pack.  
_______________  
NEXT DAY- Airport  
_______________  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Great! I think we leave in half an hour." said Daisuke  
  
_______________  
HALF HOUR LATER  
_______________  
  
"Wasn't the plane supposed to have been boarded by now?" asked Miyako.  
"Oh, Shut up!" Daisuke said good naturedly.  
  
_______________  
TWO HOURS LATER  
_______________  
  
"It still isn't here!"  
"Maybe we're at the wrong gate."  
"Doubt it"  
_______________  
ONE HOUR LATER- Plane  
_______________  
  
"I hate flying!" Taichi pouted.  
  
Yamato patted Taichi's arm gently. "It'll be ok Chi-chan."  
"Thanks Yami"  
"I'm just glad the plane got here." Jyou said."Now if we can manage to get there without crashing."  
  
Taichi stiffened while the others groaned.  
  
"Gee,thanks Jyou."  
"Cr-crash?!"  
"We're not gonna crash." Ken said. "The odds are extremely slim."  
"Th-that's good."  
  
_______________  
NEXT DAY  
_______________  
  
"Gah! Finally!"  
"Woah, jet lag."  
"Yes! Firm ground!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Willis waved.  
"Hi!!"  
  
Willis ran over grinning. "Long time no see!" Willis had been staring at Daisuke since he first arrived. He finally took the time to glance at the others and noticed an unfamiliar face.  
  
"Ah, you must be Ken!" He shook Ken's hand and leaned in for a small 'Hi! How are you?' hug. He whispered in Ken's ear, "Dai is mine. So back off." He pulled away smiling.  
  
Ken was left with confusion and anger while Willis greated the others. His hand shake and hug with Daisuke lasted longer than the others. Daisuke was completely oblivious to the fact.  
  
_______________  
30 MINUTES LATER  
_______________  
  
The Digi-destined headed towards their hotel. They wanted to unpack! As the walked, they chatted and reminesced.   
  
Daisuke and Willis walked shoulder to shoulder while Ken walked behind, glaring at the smiling blonde boy.  
  
  
Suddenly, a strange multi colored light engulfed them. The chosen children felt themselves being lifted off the ground. One by one, they disappeared in a flash of black light.  



	2. Confusion

  
  
Daisuke mentally winced. He hurt all over. Daisuke had hit the ground pretty hard. He opened his eyes and stared into the blinking face of a burgundy haired girl.  
  
"Ah!!" he yelled and scrambled backwards.  
  
"Hey watch it! Geez, people can be so uptight." the girl said."By the way Daisuke, are you ok?"  
  
"Um, I'm fine. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
"Ok, then where are my friends?"  
  
"All around you." the girl guestered to his unconscious friends, lying on the ground.  
  
Daisuke crawled over to the nearest body, Willis. Daisuke shook Willis. "Come on Willis. Wake up!"  
Willis moaned and rolled over. "I don't want to go to school mom." A little ways over, Ken snickered. "Ken-chan! You're awake!" Daisuke exclaimed and wandered over to him.   
  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Don't mind me asking, but who is that girl?"  
"I don't know."  
"I can answer that." the girl said.  
  
The girl had slightly spiked burgundy hair with a pair of goggles planted on her head. She wore a faded pair of blue jean shorts and and blue and white tee with the name "Alex" written on it. Her brown eyes watched the two boys carefully. A small tattoo flawed her perfect tanned skin. A tattoo which said "Emiko" with a heart surrounding it.  
  
"My name is Alex Warriner. For background info, I'm originally from Germany and I'm fourteen years old." she looked around her. Most of the bodies had gotten up and were watching her. Willis and Miyako remained on the ground. Hikari went to Miyako and woke her who in return woke Willis. (That took about 10 minutes). Eventually all of the digi-destined children were watching this girl.  
  
"I'll repeat what I just said. My name is Alex Warriner."  
  
"Ok... question! Where are we?"  
  
"Excellent question Jyou. You are in the USA. In an alternate dimension."  
  
"What do you mean alternate dimension?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"For a genius you can be very slow. You see, in this world everything is the same as the other. With the exception of one thing."  
  
"And that is....?"  
  
"The people. In my world, the people are the opposite sex of the other. For example if Taichi was to meet himself in this world, he would meet a girl who looked alarmingly like him."  
  
"Do you have proof of this. You could be lying to us."  
  
"You're right about that, Willis. Hmm, Daisuke please stand up." Daisuke did as he was told. Alex walked over to Daisuke and stood right next to him. "Do you see a similarity?"she asked.  
  
The chosen children examined the two of them and slowly agreed.  
  
"Right, I am Daisuke's counterpart in this world." She reached for a bag on the ground that no one had noticed earlier. She opened it and a small Chibimon hopped out. This Chibimon, however, was wearing a big pink bow. She settled herself on top of Alex's head, who sighed. "Did Mimoto get to you again?" Chibimon nodded. "Ah, man. I'm going to get that boy one day!"   
  
"Will we be able to meet our counterparts?"Hikari asked.  
  
"Of course! Just come with me! They're right behind that clump of trees" she replied and pointed behind her. "Let's go!" Alex walked off.  



End file.
